Crooler's quest
by Nick author
Summary: Crooler the princess of crocodile tribe is feeling guilty because of the stuff she did to Chima and she lost respect from other tribes, so she needs to show everyone that she is not a bad person but how is she planning to do that? read and find out!
1. Croller's thoughts

Author note: Hey my name is Nick and this is my first fanfiction and i found out that not many people write story about Crooler in LEGO legends of chima archive so i got this idea in my mind, and i want it to share with you so please review i want to see what to do you think about this story if you see any mistakes just say it, i won't be mad i will be happy to see that someone paid attention while reading my stories, and also it helps me to become a better writer.

I don't own LEGO legends of Chima

Chapter 1

Crooler's quest

It was a sunny beautiful day in Chima everyone is happy, ice tribes have been cured and they promised that they will never attack any of the tribes in Chima. Rest of the tribes have made a decision to let ice tribes to live in Chima from now on. Considering that ice tribes still don't have their own camp(city) they had to stay with other tribes like guests, rhinos with mammoths,vultures with ravens and saber tooth cats with lions until they build them self a home. Tribes welcomed them and they got along just fine, everyone is happy , except for crocodile princess

Croolers's pow

I can't take it anymore (she thought to herself) i don't want to live like 's just that nobody likes my anymore because stuff i did stuff i caused it's all my fault.I started a war almost destroyed entire Chima why? Because i wanted to be a leader of Chima i started a war is because i was angry when my parents fell in that Gorge and also i wanted to be a leader of my tribe, i knew that my brother Cragger was in charge of my tribe i could not change that so i took that damn plant and mind control him that was a big mistake.I just want other tribes to respect me and say hi to me like before but i guess that is not going to happen or is it? I need to get there trust back i want them to trust me i want them to see that i'm not a bad person i need to show them that i can change but how? Maybe i need to talk with my brother about it he can help me i hope.I just need to find him but that is going to be hard why? Because he always is outside he is never at swamp he is always changing his location it's hard to find him i guess i need to find him somehow, i am going to take a look in swamp.I arrived at the swamp i see him washing his speedor now is my chance to talk with him i hope everything goes right because he lost faith in my and i need to change that as soon is it possible,i better hurry up before he leaves .

That was chapter one i know that this chapter is kind of short but i am not that experienced writer as i said hope you enjoyed stay tuned i'll upload new chapter as soon I finish writing them and check for mistakes,please review i want to know what do you think about this story and thanks for reading. I'll talk to you later bye!


	2. Conversation with Cragger

Author note: Hello my name is Nick and this is chapter two of Crooler's quest in this chapter Crooler is having conversation with her brother why? Because she needs to find a way to get other tribes of Chima to like her like they did before and her brother can help her with that.

Chapter two

Crooler: hey brother i can to talk to you please it is very important.

Cragger: fine(sight) what to you need Crooler?

Crooler: well i just need your help .

Cragger: okey Crooler i told you a long time ago we are not going to attack lions and steal their chi and we are not going to be a rulers of Chima and so on we are not going to hurt nobody and destroy them we are finally in peace i don't want you to ruin something great like that .

Crooler: no i don't want to do that i came here to say this i feel sorry for things i did to Chima recently you know starting a war , ruing your friendship with Laval and others,turning tribes against each other ravens vs eagles crocodiles vs lions and so on, i need your help i need other tribes to see that i 'm not a bad person and i need you to understand that as well can you please help me get my respect back from other tribes and trust please it means a lot for me because i can't live that way i can't just see same picture, every time i go outside of our swamp i see animals from other tribe they just look away when they see me i say hi they just keep on walking i don't want that i want them to understand that i 'm not a bad person a want them to see that i am a good person, every time that happens it just hurts i feel hart broken like i am some demon i am sorry for bad stuff i did but i need you to understand that i have feelings as well that i am a friendly person and that i have changed i need you to help me please Cragger help me this one time can you do that for me you need to help me you are my brother and trust me i am not going to do anything bad to Chima again i will try to make Chima a wonderful place where all tribes can live in peace, don't you see that can you please help my this time ?

Cragger:wow i never thought you say something so nice and friendly like that before i accept you apology sister but still i don't understand how can i help you with this problem of yours, i can't just go to Laval Worriz, Razor Eris and rest saying my sister is sorry for blah blah blah it doesn't work that way you need to do something for them so they see you are not a bed person or whatever they think you are but i don't know what.

Crooler: you always go out with them just ask them if there is anything i can help them with some jobs things i can help them with i don't know something i don't care what i have to do that , i will do anything but first i need to get trust from my own tribe.

Cragger: you already have trust from our tribe everyone respect you and after defeat of ice tribes they noticed that you changed and became a better person and a more friendly one as well, they will help you and trust you ,you don't have to worry about our tribe but you need to help other tribes to get them to trust you and that isn't going to be easy you need to work hard if you want to get them to like you but you have to do it.

Crooler: i guess you are right, just ask them when you have a perfect chance.

Cragger: ok i will, i am going to go now to find them they are always around forever rock talking and playing you wait here when i come back to swamp i am going to talk to you and say what to you need to do in order to get your respect back don't worry i am going to be here as fast as i can you just need to be patient i will come as soon it's possible you wait for me in swamp or nearby so i can find you.

Crooler:i'll be waiting for you good luck Cragger !

Cragger: thanks sis i won't let you down trust me i am going to help get your respect back from other tribes!

Crooler: i knew i can always count on you brother thanks see you soon!

Cragger: bye sis!


	3. Helping lions out

Hi it's me Nick i am back with another chapter of Crooler's quest and in this chapter Cragger is going to help her sister by talking with Laval so what is Cragger going to tell his friend read and find out! Review this story i want to see what you guys think about this story i wrote of course i didn't finished it yet hope you enjoy this chapter and if you spot any grammar mistakes just let me know i'll try to make this story with less typos as possible but anyway enjoy this chapter see you later by!

I DON'T OWN LEGO LEGENDS OF CHIMA

Chapter 3

Cragger's POW

I am driving my speedore to forever rock in hope to see my friends to talk to them about my sister about her apology i promised to help her and i am going to do that as soon as i can but first i need to find them i just need to explain them what my sister told me and them they are going to give her some quest , job something like that and i need to get her that message and hopefully help her as more as i am allowed so i am going to forever rock.I arrived and well i didn't see any of my friends there or near the forever rock so i guess i need to visit there camp but i don't know with who to start.I guess i'll go talk with Laval about it so i need to take a look in lion temple i hope he is there if not then i have to look around the whole Chima in order to find that he is not in temple then he is probably on date with Li'ella and I don't want to disturbed him in that moment but anyway I need to find him.I arrived at the lion temple and he was there thank god(Cragger thought) I need to talk to him right now before he goes somewhere.

Cragger:hey Laval can I talk to you about something?

Laval:sure Cragger what's up?

Cragger:well this might sound little strange but when I was at my swamp I talked with my sister she said she felt guilty for terrible things she did to chima and she wanted to help every single tribe so everyone see that she is a good person so do you have anything to give her to do you know something that will help your whole tribe anything it means a lot to me and especially to her.

Laval: um I never though she is a very friendly person I always thought that she is a evil princess but sure I can help her she needs to help me tomorrow with chi.

Cragger:what do you mean by with chi?

Laval: she is going to share chi with rest of the animals, giving chi to them so our lion guards don't have to do work tomorrow that is not hard at all but it might get

Little bit boring but if she do that our whole tribe will like her including me, I mean I never hated her I just didn't spend much time with her and also she can help me with Li'ella.

Cragger:how is she going to help you with your girlfriend? She doesn't know her yet.

Laval: I mean she can tell me what girls find attractive and that type of stuff you know.

Cragger:oh I know don't worry she is going to help you with that I just need her to be happy because in the end she is my sister and I care for her especially now she is changed thanks I am going now back home and um how is Li'ella I am just asking because she is a new citizen of chima so is every one nice to her does anyone like her how is she in general?

Laval: she is good I guess I am going to talk to her now so see you later Cragger!

Cragger:see ya!

Cragger's pow

Now I need to go back to swamp and talk to my sister, hope she is there I guess she is, she doesn't have friends and I want to change that as well if everyone see that she is a nice person she might get a good friendship with my friends for now I need to get to swamp as fast as I can.

Normal pow

Cragger:hey sis I talked with Laval and he said he got a job for you and also a one advice job.

Crooler: that's good I am glad you talked with him, so what am I supposed to do what kind of job I got?

Cragger:well you need tomorrow to go to lion temple and well you job is to share chi with other tribes the reason why because it helps other lion guards and whole tribe as well if you do this job correctly they will like you and respect you so get up early tomorrow and get ready for work!

Crooler:I will but what is this advice job you talked about?  
Cragger: you need to help Laval how? Well you need to tell him what girls like what girls find attractive you need to help Laval become more handsome and that relationship stuff so if you do that he will like you.

Crooler: I am going to do that no problem.

Cragger: I know you will so I am going to check on our parents to see how they are doing and what about you?

Crooler:I am going to take a walk see you later don't worry I am not going to disappoint you!

Cragger: alright see you later!

Crooler: bye!

Tomorrow Crooler's pow

I just woke up and I am going to temple , I need to do this job it is very important at least for me I need to get Laval to like me because everyone in chima likes him

If he sees that I am a good person he might let me hang out with his friends so I have chance not only to get lions to like me but also I might get friends and that is very important for me as well so I better do this job good.I arrived in front of lion temple i saw Laval looking for me I hope I don't late and I also hope he is not angry on me.

Laval:hi Crooler , Cragger told me about your offer to help me and well I am surprised that you want to do something good to chima I am glad you changed.

Crooler:I was always like this only problem is that I was evil because of that plant.  
Laval: wasn't that your plant how did that plant got you evil?

Crooler: well one day I was walking home and I saw a strange creature it looked like a bird so I went so who it was before I knew he grabbed me and made me smell that damn plant I am so sorry for bad stuff I did but you need to trust me I changed.

Laval:I turst you and I respect you as well but I don't know what type of creature attacked you I never saw anything like that.

Crooler:yeah and Cragger also said that I need to help you with your girlfriend.

Laval: oh yeah about that I want you to tell my what girls find attractive about us guys.

Crooler: mostly muscles and look you need to get strong and also we like when guys are shy we found it kind of sweet I believe if you do that Li'ella will found you attractive if she rejects you call sometimes you need to know that she is probably busy with something and maybe she is kind of shy to go out with another guy, you need to find what she likes when you find that out you know what to give to her on date for example if she likes flowers you just get her flowers and she will be happy.

Laval: thanks for your advice you sure helped me, but you still need to share chi with other animals can you do that?

Crooler: yes I can!

Laval: I know you can so get to work finish it as soon as you can and if you want to talk with me just come to me I will be happy to see you!

Crooler: ok I will thanks!

Crooler's pow

Here I can see animals coming I need to do this job perfectly

Razar: hey Crooler what are you doing here isn't Laval going to get our chi?

Crooler: not today Razar today I am going to do get your chi.

Razar: that's great but why you, you are not a lion this isn't your duty

Crooler: I just want lions to like me.

Razar:ah ok thanks for chi

Crooler: I want to help every tribe so everybody see that I am a good person including your tribe is there anything for me to do to help your tribe?

Razar:well actually there is.

Crooler:what?

Razar:look in your swamp underwater if there is one green bag with my picture on it in there are some of stuff I wanted to sell on market day if you get it come as fast as you can there are some good stuff in there if you do that everyone is going to like you in my tribe.

Crooler:I am going to do that for you!

Razar:thanks and for chi as well bye!

Crooler:bye!

1 hour later

Laval:you did it our tribe is very happy thanks for doing this and also thanks for tips they worked Li'ella likes me more then usual

Crooler:no problem Laval if you want to hang out sometime just find my in swamp or somewhere

Laval:sure see ya!

Crooler: later!

So this chapter is little bit longer than las one but u hope you enjoyed it I will upload new chapter as soon as I finish it and like always if you see any typos let me know, review it mean a lot to me and see you in next one bye - Nick


	4. Helping Worriz

Author note: hey it's me Nick and this is chapter 4 of Crooler's quest in this chapter she is going to help Razar by finding his expensive stuff underwater and also she is going to have a talk with Worriz anyway hope you enjoy review as always- N

I DON'T OWN LEGO LEGENDS OF CHIMA

Crooler's quest chapter 4

Crooler's pow

I just woke up and now i am going to take a swim why? Because i promised Razar that i am going to find his treasure he said that big box is somewhere underwater but the problem is that swamp is a large place i't won't be easy finding it but i have to find it i don't care how much time i need to find it i need to if i want to get Razar and ravens to like me again but i am also really curious what is inside that box maybe money? Some gold i don't really care i am going to bring that box to him as soon as i find it i hope i find it soon i searched almost whole swamp but not deep swap i heard there are some lost things that place is just what i need that box is there for sure it's just a matter of time when i find it.I have been looking for an hour and i finally found it it was under a rock strange but anyways i found it now i need to go to ravens.

Crooler: hey Razar is this a box you wanted me to look underwater for ?

Razar: yes it is how did you find it and where?  
Crooler: it was under some rock in deep swamp i was looking for an hour or more for it but i found it.

Razar: you didn't stole anything from it did you?

Crooler :no i am not a thief like you ( said joking)

Razar:i guess you are not and you are right i am a good thief.

Razar: i steal everything i see i don't care who is a owner of it.

Crooler :yes so what is in that box anyways?

Razar: some junk i stole why?

Crooler: just asking so anyway i glad i helped you if you want to hang out sometimes just give me a call or find me.

Razar: sure why not i will and by the way why are you helping other tribes why did you dicide to do that?

Crooler:i just feel like everyone hates me because of stuff i did to chima you know i started a war i turned tribes against each other lions vs crocs your tribe vs eagles and many more terrible stuff i don't want to talk about.

Razar: and thats why you are doing it to get other tribes to like you and you want them to see you as a good person.

Crooler :yes just like that.

Razar: well thanks for help i am going to make some fine money with this stuff in box on market day.

Crooler: hope you do Razar see you later.

Razar: bye and if you ever need anything to buy you know we ravens have that thing we have everything in chima.

Crooler: sure later.

Now i am going home to speak with Cragger i think he should know that i am acttuly good at helping other tribes i am going to to that with other tribes as well but that is going to take a while but for me i doesen't matter how much is that going to take i have i actually enjoy doing something good for change.

Cragger: hey sis how is going with your mission so called.

Crooler: good i already helped lions and ravens too.

Cragger: thats great and what did Laval said about you?

Crooler: he said i did a good job and he said that my tips helped him with his girlfriend he said that she likes her more then ever.

Cragger: i am glad you helped him and yeah how did you helped ravens

Crooler: Razar told me to look in water for some box he dropped a long time ago i finished that,i was looking for it for an hour or so and found it in a deep swamp

Cragger: i am surprised i haven't seen you looking for it when did you start hunting that box?

Crooler: in a morning you were still sleeping.

Cragger: i guess that explains it i am going for a drive see you later.

Crooler: bye

Now i am trying to find another leader of a tribe now i am looking for worriz i need to ask him a same question i asked Razar and Laval.I am getting closer to the wolf camp i can see Worriz siting at a log he looks kind of sad and dissapointed am going ask him what's wrong hopefully i can help him and get him to like me.

Crooler :Hey Worriz how are doing!

Worriz: oh hi Crooler (sigh) i am good thanks so what brings you here to my camp.

Crooler:well see now i changed i i am helping every tribe in chima in order to like me again and i thought is there anything i can help you with?

Worriz: well there is actually i heard that you helped Laval with his relationship so i thought can you help me winning Windra's heart!

Crooler: i guess i can.

Worriz: thanks and how can i get her to like me all the time i say hi to her she just looks away in other direction how can i get her to like me?  
Crooler: you need to find what is she interested in, when you find that out you know how to impress her.

Worriz: i already know what she likes, she likes fixing you know fixing tanks and that stuff.

Crooler: now when you know what she likes you need to learn to do that as well see only way to get her to like you is by showing her that you two have something that you both enjoy if you don't enjoy fixings thanks that's ok you just need to learn to do that so she will become interested in you.

Worriz: yeah you are right but how am i suppose to learn that no one in our tribe know to do that expect her.

Crooler: you can ask beavers to learn you how to fix, when you learn how to do that you need to fix a tank in front of her so she will be surprised with your skills so she is going to talk to you and then is your chance to get her to like you but don't rush go step by step.

Worriz: thanks for advice now i know what to do thanks Crooler!

Crooler: you are welcome

Worriz: if you want to go out sometimes just find me here.

Crooler: sure bye

Worritz: bye

Thats was chapter 4 hope you enjoyed i am trying hard to make this story a good story so if you see any typos just say so and please review it mean a lot to me and thanks for reading see you in next chapter in next one she is going to speak with Eris and Rogon i'll upload new chapters as soon as i finish them talk to you later peace-Nick


	5. Helping Eris and Rogon

Hey it's me so this is chapter 5 of Crooler's quest in this chapter she is going to help Eris and Rogon so hope you enjoy review as always thanks for your support i am going to finish this story i am glad to see that someone is reading it.-Nick

Crooler's quest chapter 5

Now i need to do same thing to every tribe in chima(Crooler thought), i am going to find Eris she is definitely in lion city why?because today is a marked day and i also want to find Razar to see if that box i was searching for yesterday is worth it but anyway i need to find Eris and Rogon they are probably together by now so that means they are spending more time together so if i find Eris than Rogon is besides her but i need to do different jobs for each of their tribe but first i need to find them.I was getting closer to lion city it was a big crowd of animals there it was hard to see them i guess i need to keep looking.i saw Razar he has a lot of customers today maybe because of that box i found hm i am going to talk to him to see how is he doing and i am sure he has pockets full of money by now.

Razar:hey Crooler!

Crooler:hey Razar i see jobs is going great am i right.

Razar: yes you are right i am so glad you found that box thank you once again.

Crooler: what is in that box so great that everyone wants to buy it?

Razar: jewelry of course we have gold silver diamonds everything do you know how much many i am making today do you have idea how expensive this stuff is?

Crooler: i can't imagine how expensive it can be?

Razar: i already made over hundred gold coins(that is a money currency in Chima)

c

Crooler: good i am happy for you.

Razar: thanks and by the way here take this.

Crooler: hm gold crown thanks

Razar: i thought you might like it and i saved it for you because in the end you brought me this money.

Crooler: i guess i did all right Razar see you later and by the way did you see Eris?

Razar: yes i did she is at her shop.

Crooler: thanks bye!

Razar: see you i am going to steal something now see you later

Crooler: sure good luck stealing i guess

Razar: thanks!

Now i need to find Eris hope she is still there if not i she is probably home and wait if she is home that means she is up in a sky and how am i suppose to get there.I think she is here and what will she do home on market day, on this day all tribes are in lion city selling products so she must be here if she is not than i guess i have to look for there is Eris now i need to got and talk to her before more customer come.

Eris:hey Crooler you are here to help my tribe.

Crooler: how did you know?

Eris: Laval was talking about you he said that you are now a better person and you are going to help other tribes.

Crooler: yes i am and is there anything to help you with.

Eris: i think there is try to look for a book in ravens junkyard.

Crooler: witch book there are like 100 books in ravens junkyard.

Eris: one book is called THE EAGLE HISTORY it is a very important book for our tribe please try to find it.

Crooler:i will i am going to look for it.

Eris: thanks i'll be here all day so you know where i am see you later.

Crooler: later!

Now i am going to look for a book in a raven junkyard that is going to be hard but i need to find it it is very important.I can see so much junk old things and new ones as well maybe i can find something expensive in here who knows i am not stealing it or something like that for me that book is more expensive than any gold or stuff like that but i really like this crown that Razar gave me great design .I am looking for this book for 30 minutes and i found over 50+ books but none of them are book that i am looking for i can't give up ah why did they had to steal that important book.I finally found it it was on bottom of a pile of junk how knew that there is a history book in ravens junkyard .Now i need to go to Eris back to a lion she is with Rogon nice i found the both now i can speak with Eris and Rogon i need to go there before Rogon leaves.

Crooler: hey Eris i found it it was hard but i found it.

Eris: thanks you so much how did you found it in that pile of junk?  
Crooler: i was just digging more and more and i found it.

Eris: great me and Rogon were just talking about you.

Rogon: yes we did and are you going to help my tribe as well?

Crooler: yes i am is there anything i can do for you Rogon?  
Rogon: hm let me think yes you can find 10 swamp rocks we don't have that much swamp rock those rocks are in water they are not that heavy i think if you get 10 of them to my tribe they are all going to like you.

Crooler: i will bring you 10 rocks or maybe little bit more i will see how many i can find.

Rogon: sure i will be here come back when you are finished see you later.

Crooler: bye

Now i need to go back home to swamp so i can look for rocks oh that won't be too hard i don't think so alright when i finish this who left I helped Laval Razar Worriz Eris now Rogon who else left ah yeah Bladvic and Gorzan i need to talk to them as well but now i need to focus on finding this rocks that won't be hard i at least hope so so now i arrived in swamp now i need to go in water to finds rocks i can see few of them they are realy light they are not heavy Rogon said that and he is right all rocks we see on land are hard but these ones are smaller and lighter i just need to find 8 more and then i can go back to lion city. I found 4 of them in a same spot i am lucky now 4 left and here i already found 2 of them this is going fast and i finished now i can get back to lion city.I am getting closer to lion city i can hear noise and shouting already and i can see Rogon selling rocks now i need to show him that i found this rocks.

Rogon: hi Crooler did you found rocks i was talking about?  
Crooler: yes i did here!

Rogon: thanks it was easy to found them right?

Crooler: yes it was

Rogon: now we have swamp rock my tribe will be happy to see this rocks and they will be happy to hear that you gave us this rocks

Crooler: hope they do

Rogon: they will trust me so thanks for your help if you ever need help you can ask me i will help you

Crooler: thanks i will keep that in mind

Rogon: so where are you going now?  
Crooler: i am going to find Gorzan and Bladvic

Rogon: sure see you later

Crooler: see ya!

That was chapter 5 and i hope you enjoyed it i am really soon finishing this story you can expect few more chapter and well i am glad to see many people reading this story and yeah thanks for reading and support sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, i am going to upload new chapter really soon stay tuned talk to later peace- Nick


	6. Finish quests

Author note: hey is't me Nick and this is chapter 6 of Crooler's quest in this chapter she is going to talk with Gorzan and Bladvic and help their tribe so hope you enjoy this chapter talk to you later – Nick

I DON'T OWN LEGO LEGENDS OF CHIMA

Crooler's quest chapter 6

So i helped almost every tribe in chima except gorillas and bears so i need to find Gorzan and Bladvic they are probably here in market at least Gorzan is but i am not sure for Baldvic he might be sleeping back in jungle i hope he is not because i need not only to find him but also to wake him up but that isn't going to be hard right? I hope so i can see many gorillas but i can't see Gorzan everything i guess i need to keep looking for him he must be around here somewhere if not than i need to visit his home but how am i suppose to climb a tree i didn't thought about that i really hope he is here nearby and i was right i can see him selling bananas and surprisingly many animals are buying them not only from gorillas tribe but from all tribes, i need to talk to him right now so i can finish before market day is over.

Gorzan: hey Crooler how are you dude?

Crooler: good Gorzan how about you?

Gorzan: i am good and Crooler are you going to help my tribe now as well dude?  
Crooler: yes i am going to help your tribe dude is there anything i can help you with Gorzan dude?

Gorzan: yes Crooler dude there is you can get me some bananas from jungle can you do that dude?  
Crooler: i guess i can dude how much do i need to get you?

Gorzan: i don't know dude maybe 20 what do you see are going to help me?

Crooler: yes dude i am going to get you 20 bananas.

Gorzan: thanks dude i am going to be here i don't want to hurry you up dude but market is really soon closing

Crooler: don't worry i am going to be here before market is closed

Gorzan: alright i'll be here dude later.

Crooler: later.

Now i need to get bananas and i need to be fast i better hurry up before lions close market i am going to jungle so i can find them but how am i suppose to take them from tree i can't climb trees maybe i can shake them off yeah that's a good idea but first i need to get there.I arrived at the jungle i can see banana tree and now i need to shake them off but how i need to throw something at it um rocks yeah rocks can help me i found one now i need to throw it at tree there bananas fell down form the tree now i need to get 15 more so i better hurry up alright another rock is what i need and i found it now just i need to throw it at tree there 10 more left so i need to repeat this process in order to this mission so called alright 5 more and i am finished i can see another tree and there i got 20 of them now i need to get back to lion city hope they didn't close it down it's kind of strange to see a crocodile with bananas right but i don't care i just need to get them to Gorzan. Now i can see lion city already there are so many animals in here i hope i don't drop any of bananas in my way in the city but i am not that dumb but anyway i can see Gorzan wow i made it right in time.

Crooler:i made it here you go dude!

Gorzan: thanks dude for your help i don't know how to thank you

Crooler: you don't have to i just want to you know i am not who i was before

Gorzan: yes i can see that you are now better than before dude

Crooler: yes well i was always like this

Gorzan: they if you were like this why did you wanted to steal chi from lions?  
Crooler: because of that plant

Gorzan: wait you became a bad person because of that plant

Crooler: yes it was a mistake

Gorzan: where did you found that plant?

Crooler: well i didn't found it actually well this happened i was walking back to swamp and then i saw a strange creature he was watching me i thought it was a croc near our swam but i was wrong it was a bird something like that it had wings but it's figure wasn't really like birds it was different it was really tall i don't know what it was but for some reason i approached it and next thing i knew i was on ground with that plant in my hand and then that plant start spreading that poison and i was different i was really angry and violent that happened one week before my parents fell in the gorge.

Gorzan: dude that is a really creepy story did you told anyone about this?  
Crooler: yes i told Laval but no one from my tribe know about this only you and Laval.

Gorzan: wow i feel really sorry for you dude but anyway thanks for your help!  
Crooler: your welcome dude

Gorzan: if you want to go out sometimes to talk just find me in jungle or somewhere.

Crooler: sure and by the way do you know where Bladvic is?  
Gorzan: he is right next to stairs you know stairs to the entry of temple.

Crooler: yes i know thanks and see you later dude!

Gorzan: bye dude!

Now i need to find Baldvic i know where is he so that won't be a problem so i better hurry up before they close is he now he is my last person i need to talk to and last tribe i need to help to.

Baldvic: hey Crooler you are here to help my tribe right everyone of my friends told me you are an amazing helper they said you helped them all and they are all very proud of you am i right.

Crooler: really they said that about me?

Baldvic: yes they did

Crooler: wow i am so happy but anyway is there something i can help you with?  
Baldvic: i don't know actually there is you can i get my more honey you can find it in my camp they are packed in a one big glass.

Crooler:i can do that how many glasses of honey do i need to bring?

Bladvic: 3 there are 3 next to each other that won't be hard but only problem is ...

Crooler: what?  
Bladvic: time

Crooler: yeah you are right i need to hurry talk to later.

Bladvic: see ya

Now i need to be extremely fast in order to get here before they close market, now i am running faster than i ever did just so can get honey for a sleeping bear but i need to do that this is my last quest and i guess hardest one of them i need to hurry up.I am really close to the camp so is market to closing i need to find that i arrived at the camp i need to find Bladvic's room oh is this it i can see 3 glasses full of honey now i just need to bring them back i better hurry before they close lion city. I almost arrived at the lion city i can see lion city market is still open so i am not late now i just need to get to bear stand and i finished my quest i am so tired but after this i can finally rest like i can see Bladvic i need to get him this glass before they close lion city quick!

Crooler: Bladvic i found them!

Bladvic: you did thanks Crooler

Crooler: you are welcome

Bladvic: hey we planed tomorrow to go to forever rock

Crooler: who planed?  
Bladvic: all you know Worriz, Razar, Laval, Cragger and rest of us so i thought we might call you to join us but we didn't made a decision yet

Crooler: ok if they are voting are you going to say yes

Bladivc: yes i am i am going to be first one to invite you

Crooler: thanks i am really glad you told me but i don't know if they will want to

Bladvic: they will trust me why would they reject you after you helped them

Crooler: i guess you are right and when are you going?

Bladvic: tomorrow evening just in time for sunset

Crooler: nice i hope they invite me

Bladvic: they will

Crooler: thanks i guess they are closing market now

Bladvic: yes they are closing it but anyway thanks for your help what are you going to do now?

Crooler: i am going home to swamp

Bladvic: i am going home too i am so tired i need to take a nap you need to to that as well Crooler you are way more tired than me you need to rest for little bit

Crooler: you are right so that's it it was nice to talk to you so see you tomorrow

Bldavic: see you don't worry you are going to be with us next to forever rock bye

Crooler: thanks see you later

So that was it i finished helping them and i feel successful and he is right i need to rest for a little bit i hope they invite me to forever rock.

That was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed i am almost finished with this story i just want to know if you enjoyed it so please review next chapter is probably going to be a last one so if you like my writing i will write another story about chima so thats it for this chapter sorry if you see any grammar mistakes see you later and thanks for reading peace- Nick


	7. Decision

author note: hey it's me Nick and this is going to be last chapter to crooler's quest and i'm glad to see that you are enjoying this story, so thats it thanks for your support and help i will try to make less grammar mistakes so let get to the chapter- N

I DON'T OWN LEGENDS OF CHIMA

Crooler's quest

I finished doing quests for them they all like me i hope so now i am waiting for them to call me so we can all be together at the forever rock i just hope they to invite me to join it's almost evening and i am still waiting for them they are probably on the way to forever rock because Bladvic said that they are meeting just it time for sunset.I hope they didn't c it but i guess i just need to be is sunset i can see it sun setting so beautiful now they are there on forever rock i just need to wait for one of them to get here to invite me.

At the forever rock

Cragger: ok we are all here.

Bladvic: not really all.

Laval: yes one person is missing.

Erist: you are right she is

Cragger: who is she?  
Razar: well Cragger we thought about inviting Crooler to be here with us.

Laval: yes i think she deserves to be here with us after all good stuff she did for us

Gorzan: dude you are right Cragger you need to go and invite her she helped us all and a last thing we can do for her is to get her to be here with us

Worriz: yes go get her Cragger.

Cragger: why me?  
Razar: is't your swamp and she is your sister.

Cragger: fine i am going ( he left looking for her)

Laval: so how did she helped you , she was helping my tribe by sharing chi with them and she also got me advice how to get Li'ella to like me

Razar: she got me and my tribe rich

Worriz: how?

Razar: she found a box in water i lost long time ago.

Eris: what was in that box so great everyone wanted to buy?  
Razar: jewelry gold diamonds everything

Worriz: oh that's the reason that Windra is wearing so much jewelry on her body lately.

Razar: yes she was one of my customers

Laval: how did she helped you Eris?

Eris: well i told her to search for one thing in ravens junkyard?  
Razar: she was stealing something from us?

Eris: not really she was returning it to my tribe.

Razar: what did she take?  
Eris: a book

Razar: oh i though she took something expensive but how on chima did she found a specific book in our junkyard there is like 1000+ books we stole from your tribe

Eris: i don't know either but she did it.

Laval: um ok how did she helped you Rogon?  
Rogon: she got me 10 swamp rock that was really easy but also very important for my tribe

Laval: ok Worriz what did she do for you?

Worriz: she gave me advice how to get Windra to like me

Laval: so did her advice helped you like mine?

Worriz: i guess it did now she doesn't hit me she push me away and also sometimes she want's to talk with me i guess i need to do my thing and really soon she is going to like me.

Laval: i hope so um Gorzan how did she helped you?  
Gorzan: she helped me on market day i told her to get me 20 bananas and she did.

Laval: great what about you Bladvic?  
Bladvic: she also helped me on a market day she got me more honey to sell and i made lot of money

Razar: maybe but more then me

Bladvic: not like you Razar

Razar: execly now i am one of richest in chima

Laval: where is Cragger swamp isn't that far away?  
Gorzan: don't worry dude they are on the way here.

Worriz: i hope so

Bladvic: don't worry they are going to be here really soon.

At swamp

Cragger: hey Crooler

Crooler: hi brother

Cragger: do you want to join us on forever rock?

Crooler: so in the end they did decide to call me?

Cragger: yes they did are you coming?  
Crooler: yes i am let's go!

Cragger: alright let's go before they start searching for us

Crooler: alright so what do you to there on forever rock

Cragger: just talk about things share stories and that stuff

Crooler: ah ok hope they are still there

Cragger: they are don't worry and tell me how come that they all love you so much all the sudden

Crooler: i guess they are glad i helped them

Cragger: yeah we are almost there.

Crooler: i know

Cragger: so do you feel nervous?

Crooler: no why?  
Cragger: just asking

Cragger: so here we are

Everyone: hi Crooler we are so glad you made it!

Crooler: hi everyone

Cragger: so now is everyone here

Laval: yes

Eris: so what are we going to talk about today

Laval: Crooler we were just talking about you

Crooler: you did?

Worriz: yes we were talking about how you helped us

Eris: and you did a very great job

Razar: yes you did you made me rich thank you so much.

Crooler: no problem um so what are we going to talk about?

Gorzan: how about scary experience what do you say dude?  
Laval: i don't know i didn't had that many scary experiences before

Gorzan: well i know who had

All of them: who?  
Gorzan: Crooler

Crooler: me?

Gorzan: yes you should tell everyone about that thing you saw

Cragger: what thing you never told me about that?  
Crooler: that story is not scary that much.

Gorzan: are you crazy that story is super scary dude i couldn't sleep at night

Crooler: really?  
Gorzan: yes

Eris: tell us Crooler

Crooler: fine i will so that happened week before my parents fell in gorge so um you all know that i was evil and i wanted to rule Chima and destroy lions you all know that i was using persuader plant on Cragger so we can attack lions and well what you didn't know that i wasn't one who found that plant. Well i don't know how to explain to you but one night i was returning to swamp it was really cold and foggy and i saw a strange figure with wings watching me near the swamp it wasn't a bird it was way bigger and taller it looked like a demon he was looking at me but for some reason i was getting closer to it i thought it was a croc but i was wrong when i was getting closer to him he opened his wings and start flying he got behind me and poisoned me with persuader plant and then i fell to ground, after an hour i woke up with that plant in my hand and i was different i became evil and i heard that monster talking to me in my head he said: we have to rule the chima now you need to destroy lions and take all the chi orbs' i 'm so scared because who knows maybe he is still out there watching all of us maybe he is right here watching us right now.

Cragger: that is so scary just i don't understand why didn't you told me this before?

Crooler: i just thought you may think i lie so i didn't told nobody until now.

Worriz: that is creepy but what scares my the most is the fact that thing is still here in chima watching us maybe he is watching us right now.

Eris: i don't want to think about that

Razar: maybe he is stealing my money right now oh no!

Crooler: i don't know either

Laval :wait a minute a strange bird maybe it was reagle?

Crooler: no it wasn't him reagle can't fly right but maybe he was working for that demon ?

Rogon: how do you know?  
Crooler: because when i visit him for that fake chi he said he was expecting me that means he knew i want to destroy chima so that means he made that chi so everyone become chicken so that demon can take control over chima.

Laval: maybe you are right but one thing is for sure.

all : what?  
Laval: we all are going to sleep harder tonight.

all: yeah

Crooler: i didn't have to tell you this

Cragger: it was a good thing that you told us because if there is a demon watching us we must warn everyone is chima to be careful.

Crooler: i didn't saw him again he probably left chima

Laval: still we need to warn everyone

Crooler: you are right

Eris: should we try to search for him

Rogon: i am in

Razar: if he thinks he ca steal my money than he is wrong

Crooler: i don't know if that is a good idea.

Cragger: i don't want somebody from chima to get killed by a demon bird

Bladvic: we must warn everyone before that things attack someone

Crooler: i think he left chima

Laval: then he must be in outlands

Worriz: right we need to find that thing

Crooler: if you are going to hunt that thing i am going with you

Cragger: i don't want you to get hurt sis

Crooler: don't worry Cragger i can take care of my self in the end i am older then you

Cragger: only few seconds

Bladvic: so is settled we are going to hunt it down

Crooler: i guess so but we need to look for him when weather is foggy and rainy and we also need to look for him in middle of the night

Laval: yes

Crooler: is Li'ella going to join us as well

Laval: i don't know i don't want to lose her

Crooler: so does she, she doesn't want to lose you

Cragger: so did we decide we are going to find that thing

Razar: i guess so

Rogon: if you are going i am going

Crooler: so is it settled we are going to find that demon

Laval: i guess so

Gorzan: i'm in dude

Crooler: we are going to do this not for us but for all of Chima

All: FOR CHIMA!

So that was is for this story do you think i should write a sequel about them finding that thing please review i what to see what do you think should i write it or not and as always thanks for your support and sorry for some grammar mistakes but thanks for reading this story if you want i am going to write sequel to this story just review and say what do you think about that idea and thanks for reading talk to you all later peace-N


End file.
